A wise investment
by Alavons-Child
Summary: The trios quiet weekend is interupted when Sam and her folks are invited to a luxury hotel. Everything seems fine until Danny discovers that the Fentons also recieved an invitation from a familliar foe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The invite.

Danny Fenton turned the invitation over in his hands for the hundredth time and once again scanned the elegant writing.

"I don't see what your problem is Sam," He sighed leaning back on his best friends' bed as she moodily stuffed her clothes into a suitcase on the floor. "It looks fun."

"Luxury resort, spa, pool… I'll go if you don't want to" Tucker chimed in from a beanbag in the corner.

Sam scowled at them both as she shoved her favorite t-shirt into the case. It was Friday night and the three of them HAD been planning a zombie movie marathon all weekend but now that was out of the window. Why weren't they as annoyed as she was?

For the first time in what seemed live forever she, Danny and Tucker had no homework, no revision and no ghostly villains to chase. It was supposed to be a relaxing weekend but her parents HAD to ruin it for her.

The three of them had arrived back that evening laden with popcorn only to be told that the Masons had been invited away for the weekend. Sam had no choice but to go with them.

"It doesn't seem right!" She insisted slamming the case shut.

"Look I know you're disappointed," Danny said sympathetically, "we all are. But the invite's got your name on it to."

"But why?" Sam insisted. "Doesn't it seem strange to you?"

Danny and Tucker shook their heads.

"Look," Tucker reasoned. "This guy is looking for investors. So he books a neat hotel and invites rich people and their families along to a seminar. He's just trying to impress them."

"The invite was unsigned." Sam said pointedly." And it doesn't have the name of the hotel. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

Tucker shrugged unconcerned. "Your parents called the number on the invite and spoke to this guy; he'll have told them where to go. I'm sure it's okay."

Sam didn't look happy. She sat down on the edge of her bed looking concerned.

"Do you think he's trying to scam my parents?" She asked.

Danny sat up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose its possible." He relented "but maybe that's all the more reason you should go and look out for them."

Sam nodded and smiled at him.

"Perhaps you're right. I'm just sorry our plans were a bust." She admitted.

"A weekend of pigging out in front of the TV probably wasn't going to be very good for us anyway." Tucker sighed, stretching back on the beanbag.

"That was the point Tuck: Danny reminded him. "But it doesn't matter now. You have fun Sam. I'm sure Tucker and I'll find something to keep us both amused."

* * *

"I am so bored!" Danny declared as he slouched over the counter in his kitchen. So far that day he and Tucker had been to the mall, cinema, and park. They'd even been to the library they were so bored. It was amazing how hard it was to occupy yourself when your plans for the weekend have gone out of the window. He and Tucker had spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen watching Jack baking cookies, Danny hadn't liked the look of the green gloop he'd used instead of butter. A strange smell was coming from the oven and filling the room with pale blue smoke. 

"Dad your cookies are burning." Danny called in a bored voice.

"Any ghostly inklings?" Tucker asked quietly as Jack dived into the kitchen and yanked open the door.

Danny shook his head. "I never thought I'd long for a ghost attack." He muttered.

"I'll say!" Said Jack slapping on his oven mitts, he had overheard the last part of the boys' conversation. "You should never long for a ghost attack boys"

And with that he ducked down to pull his cookies from the oven. A strange light filled the room as he emerged.

"Mr Fenton," Tucker enquired cautiously, "Should cookies glow?"

"These are no ordinary cookies!" Jack beamed proudly as he pushed the strange blue lumps onto a baking tray; they melted through the metal and fell through to the counter.

"These babies are the latest in anti-ghost confectionary; Spook shortbreads!" Jack continued excitedly. "Swallow one of these and you'll repel ghosts until it passes through your digestive system. Who wants to try?"

"No thanks Mr…" Before Tucker could finish his sentence Jack had picked up one of the smoldering shortbreads with a pair of pliers and crammed it into the poor geek's mouth.

Danny looked cautiously at his friend as Tucker chewed, swallowed and turned green. Danny reached out to grab Tucker as the boy started to retch. A wave of blue energy flew out of Tuckers mouth and pushed Danny back. Clutching his stomach and groaning Tucker sped off to the Fenton's bathroom.

Danny rose to see Jack holding a cookie out for him.

"Maybe later dad." Danny called, running after Tucker.

"Hmm…: Jack Fenton mused as he watched his son disappear. "Maybe they're still a little hot from the oven."

Cautiously he crammed a shortbread into his mouth. He chewed for a moment, then swallowed, then…

"Maddie! Clean up in isle 2!"

* * *

As their car pulled into its destination Mr. Mason shook his daughter awake gently. 

"Sammykins," He cooed softly "We're here."

Blearily Samantha rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings. It had been a long journey and she'd fallen asleep the last few miles rather than listen to her parents continuous apologies for ruining her zombie-fest and their constant assurances that she's have fun.

They had felt so guilty for ruining her weekend that they'd ordered her an original prop from George Romero's classic 'night of the living dead' special delivery. It arrived just before they'd left and so she'd spent the entire journey with a severed zombie head on her lap somehow feeling that her parents had missed the point. It wasn't so much the movies but the chance to spend a 'normal' weekend with her best friends that Samantha was most looking forward to.

As her eyes adjusted she got out of the car and stretched.

"You never said it was a woodland resort."

"You never asked." Her mother reminded her as the driver opened her door to let her out.

Mr. Mason sniffed deeply. "Besides the country air will do us all some good... What's that smell?"

"Nature" Sam muttered, pinching her nose to block out the smell of the wild.

The Masons lead the way up the steps to the large gothic chateau, Samantha dropped back moodily as the driver struggled with the suitcases.

As Mr. Mason rang the bell an uneasy feeling swept over Samantha, There was something not right here.

After a moment the door swung open and Sam was greeted with a most unwelcome sight.

"You!" She breathed.

Mr. Mason looked a little confused. "Have you met before?"

Their host smiled and adjusted the cuffs of his immaculate white suit. "Oh yes." He nodded. "We met through a mutual friend. Hello Samantha."

* * *

It took Tucker some time to recover from his unpleasant experience. Even now, two hours later he sat clutching his stomach on the Fenton's couch. Both he and Jack had been dashing intermittently for the bathroom since eating the cookie. The last time they had overlapped and Tucker had been forced to use his hat as a makeshift bowl. Mrs. Fenton had kindly offered to wash it for him. 

"How do you feel?" Danny enquired as Tucker gave out another low groan.

"Did 'urgh' not give you a clue?" Tucker moaned. "Remind me never to eat your dads cooking again!"

"Well it did work." Danny said diplomatically. "It hurt like hell when you zapped me."

"Great." Tucker moaned unenthused. "If only you could keep it down "

Danny frowned and folded his arms moodily. "This is turning out to be the suckiest weekend ever." He grumbled.

Tucker nodded his head vigorously. "I hope Sams having a better time."

"Where is Samantha?" Maddie Fenton asked leading her husband into the room. It was amazing how such a small woman could carry the weight of such a large man but Mrs. Fenton managed it. She even managed to bring Tucker his hat in her spare hand as she hauled Jack over to the sofa.

"Her parents have dragged her off to some stupid 'investment opportunity' event." Danny grumbled.

"Ah, Vlads little escapade." Jack said weakly.

"WHAT?" Danny spluttered. A burning feeling of rising panic rose up in his throat choking him.

"Vlads trying to raise funds for his new project." Jack said simply handing his son the Fenton families invite. It was almost identical to the Masons only this one was signed.

It read:

'_Dear Maddie, Danny and Jasmine…and Jack._

_I would like to invite you all to a weekend gathering at a luxury resort next weekend (the 25th) to offer you the chance to join me in an exciting investment opportunity which you simply cant afford to miss! While staying at the resort you will have full access to the facilities; Spa, pool etc._

_Please RSVP ASAP for further details._

_Looking forward to seeing MOST of you again,_

_Vlad'_

"Why does Vlad need investors?" Tucker asked. "I thought he was a billionaire."

"Apparently he's got involved in quite a costly project and the government refused to give him funding so he's calling in some favors."

"But you guys said 'no' right?" Danny asked desperately.

"Of course!" Jack assured him. "I told him we couldn't afford it. I said you'd have to be as rich as the Masons to afford the kind of money he was after."

Danny groaned. "You told him about the Masons?"

"Of course." Jack smiled, not seeing the damage he'd done. "It seemed like the friendly thing to do."

"Do you know where this resort is?" Danny asked quickly.

His father shrugged "Nope, sorry kiddo. It was kinda strange actually, as soon as I said we couldn't make it and suggested the Masons there was this hissing noise and the phone went dead…must have been a bad line."

"Yeah." Danny said slowly, not entirely convinced that the hiss wasn't a sign of Vlads frustration. He rose quickly, dragging Tucker with him as he went. "I'm gonna walk Tucker home. He's still not feeling great. Are you Tuck?"

Tucker didn't get the chance to answer. Danny had already dragged him out of the door.

They were halfway down the street before Tucker managed to pull himself free. Danny was moving at a tremendous pace.

"Hold up Danny!" Tucker whined. "I'm gonna be sick again."

Danny didn't even slow down. He just kept marching forward with a determined look in his eye.

"You do realise you're going the wrong way?" Tucker asked and pointed up the side road they'd just passed "I live back that way."

"We're not going to yours Tuck. We're heading for Sams."

"She's not there Danny."

"I know." Danny snapped. "But there might be some clue as to where Vlad has taken her."

"Firstly he didn't take her, she went to him." Tucker reminded Danny unhelpfully. "And secondly…"

He waved his cell phone at the ghost boy. Danny snatched it out of his friends' hands and dialed the number.

"You're taking this a little hard aren't you?" Said Tucker as Danny waited for it to ring. "We don't even know that Vlad is out to get you this time. He might actually be trying to complete his project."

"Any project Vlads involved with is bound to be bad Tuck." Danny reminded him. "But you have to wonder why he picked the Masons. There are other rich people in the world who might invest."

"He chose them because you dad told him to."

"Exactly." Danny muttered darkly. "He couldn't get to me through my family so now he's using Sam… Why won't she answer?"

After a moment the line clicked.

"Finally!" Danny sighed relieved.

A cold, familiar voice came from the end of the line.

"I'm sorry," it sneered "Samantha is a little busy right now. Can I take a message?"

"Vlad!" Danny gasped. "Where is she?"

* * *

A/n: I'm new to DP. I've only seen a few eps but I thought it looked interesting and wanted to do something with it. I think I've seen enough to get the characters right but let me know if I make any huge mistakes…I'll try not to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Too late?

"Now Daniel," Vlad cooed, "I'd have thought that was obvious even to a c grade student Samantha is here with me."

Danny's blood boiled as he gripped the cell phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Tucker seemed concerned that he would break it and attempted to wrestle it from his friends grip. Danny making himself intangible so that Tucker merely passed through him and crashed painfully onto the sidewalk.

"If you've hurt her…" Danny growled into the cell.

"Daniel, can we please dispense with the clichéd threats? I have a very important meeting to attend. I'll be sure to tell Miss Mason that you called." Vlad sighed.

"Look Vlad," Danny said with a shaking voice as he struggled to keep his tone civil. "What is it you want from me this time?"

On the end of the line Danny heard Vlad chuckle softly.

"You know Daniel that's a very unhealthy attitude." He laughed "Not everything is about you."

It was Danny's turn to sigh.

"Are you kidding me? You spend all your free time plotting against me!" He moaned.

"NO I don't!" Vlad snapped before admitting sheepishly "On Sundays I catch up with my soap operas."

Despite his concern for Sam Danny couldn't resist a dig at the twisted old bachelor.

"What a catch." Danny muttered sarcastically.

His remark seemed to have cut to the bone as Vlad's voice suddenly became icy. "Samantha is safe for now." He growled. "I'm sure that she'll be pleased to tell you herself on Monday." Vlad hung up leaving Danny staring at the cell.

"Well?" Tucker asked, rubbing his elbow. "Is Sam okay?"

"Hello! Vlad has her! How can she possibly be okay?"

"Define 'has her'" said Tucker making air quotes as he spoke.

"She's at his place."

"Which we already knew." Tucker reminded him "Danny I know Vlad's evil and everything but maybe she's not in as much trouble as you think she is."

"Then why didn't she answer herself?"

Tucker struggled to find an excuse. "Um...' he ventured "maybe she was enjoying the buffet."

Danny didn't look convinced. He transformed into his ghost form and glided into the air.

"I'm going after her!"

"Danny wait!" Tucker called after him "What about your curfew? What are you going to tell your folks?"

"Tell them I'm staying at yours!"

"And how are you going to explain your sudden appearance to the Masons?"

Danny thought for a moment. How could he explain traveling several hundred miles with no visible means of transport? Worse still it was the middle of the night, the Masons weren't too keen on him already if he shows up in their daughters bedroom in the middle of the night and starts beating up their host it really wasn't going to make a good impression.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Danny muttered and with that he sped off as fast as he could.

"Call me when you hear something!" Tucker called out to the black and white blur now speeding away towards the horizon.

* * *

"Was that my cell?" Sam demanded barging into Vlads study with her arms folded angrily across her chest. Vlad had disappeared from the dinner table some time ago, feigning concern for their host but really suspecting Vlad was up to something Samantha had told her parents that she would check on him.

It had been difficult to explain her relationship with Vlad to her parents. 'He's my best friends half ghost nemesis probably wouldn't have gone down too well so she stuck to 'he's a friend of the Fenton's.' They seemed to buy that, it was half true after all.

Eventually after some searching she had found him in his dark study braying into her cell phone.

"Yes it's yours" Vlad smiled turning to face her, "but I'm afraid the signal's very bad in these parts. I could barely hear a word."

Sam stormed over and snatched it from Vlad stuffing it into her bag which was lying open on the sofa. He'd clearly been going through her things.

"Look," she snapped at him. "I don't know what it is you want from Danny but you leave my parents out of it or I swear I'll…"

She didn't finish her sentence there was a flash and Vlad was suddenly transformed into ghost form. He sent a bolt of ectoplasm at her which sent her skidding across the polished floor and crashing into the large red velvet drapes framing the windows in Vlads dingy gothic study. As Sam grabbed one to steady herself. The red velvet collapsed down onto her sending everything black. After a moment of darkness Vlad pulled the covers back and met her gaze with glowing red eyes.

"You'll do nothing my dear because I think that you at least are smart enough to see the consequences of your actions. You stay quiet and they stay safe." He grinned.

"It is interesting though that you are so concerned for others safety and yet completely forget about your own, I'll remember that."

"Danny knows I'm here!" Sam warned him, struggling to pull herself free from the drapes.

Vlad looked annoyed.

"Why does everything always have to be about him?"

"You tell me? You're the one with the unhealthy obsession" Sam snorted.

"You think I'm frightened of that boy?" Vlad demanded shrilly.

"Well he has kicked your ass and outsmarted you innumerable times".

"Four is not an innumerable number of times. Even for a c grade student!" Vlad snapped before coming to his senses. "This time however Daniel isn't my concern. Nothing will stand in the way of my project."

"Which is?"

"Well I was going to let you see the prototype at tonight's seminar but as you've proved yourself incapable of not interfering I'm afraid it'll have to be a private showing between your parents and I."

Sam struggled angrily against the folds of velvet restricting her. Vlad merely laughed and pushed her back down. As Sam lay panting on the floor Vlad clicked his thin white fingers and a large matronly woman appeared.

Her grey hair was pulled back into a neat bun held in place with two pink pins. Her enormous bosom shook as she knelt down and scooped Samantha. As she was thrown over the enormous woman's shoulder Samantha noticed a glowing green amulet poking through the woman's blouse.

"Nanny Olga…" Vlad started but Sam cut in.

"You hired a nanny?"

"Well," Vlad reasoned, "I've never really had children in the house very long."

"Dude I'm fourteen and I'm staying one night!"

"We shall see"

"What does that mean?" Sam demanded but Nanny Olga cut in.

"Shh!" The nanny warned. Her accent was thick eastern European but there was something a little off about it. It was strained, as though she hadn't used it in a long time.

There was something very wrong. Sam wasn't exactly bulky but there was no way the nanny should have been able to lift her so easily.

"Baby needs sleep now." Said the nanny in a rumbling voice.

"I'm not a baby!" Sam protested defiantly, "and I'm not tired."

"You sleep now.'

Before Samantha could protest again a wave of green smoke passed through Nanny Olga's lips and into her own. Samantha felt her limbs grow heavy. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"No.." she muttered as she drifted off to sleep. "Danny…"

"Aw," smirked Vlad faking a pout. "Little soldiers all pooped out. Well don't worry my dear. Nanny Olga will look after you until morning. I promise you'll feel like a whole new girl by then" He finished ominously.

He cackled at his own joke before realizing just how puerile this was. Snapping out of it he turned to the robust woman who now had the unconscious Sam cradled in her mighty arms like a newborn.

"Olga," Vlad ordered changing back to his usual form, "Take Miss Mason to her room. She is not to leave and no one is to enter."

The nanny nodded before fading away into an intangible form and, taking Sam with her she floated through the ceiling.

Once they had gone Vlad one again clicked his fingers. Three glowing wolves appeared, ectoplasm dripping from their jaws like saliva.

"Watch where you're drooling!" Vlad spat. "I've just had that floor waxed."

The slavering creatures closed their mouths abruptly and had the common sense to look apologetic.

"Now," Vlad continued, "I want you three to patrol outside. Danny Fenton is NOT to enter these premises tonight. Do you understand?"

The wolves nodded.

"Good," Vlad smiled evilly, "now go. There's much to be done tonight and I can't afford any distractions."

Again the wolves nodded. As one they leapt straight through the wall to the woods outside.

Stepping over the fallen drapes Vlad moved to the window to and watched them mooch off with a twisted smile on his face.

"Nothing you can do now Daniel." He whispered watching the horizon. "Nothing can stop me now. This world's on the verge of a new age and I'm in CONTROL…. What am I doing? He can't hear me!"

Shoulders sagging slightly Vlad slouched off to find the Masons. It was almost time to begin.

* * *

Danny tore through the night sky. He was making tremendous progress he felt sure that he must be beating his own record speed. He had reached the border to Wisconsin in less than two hours and was now bearing down on Vlads mansion in the middle of the woods. But despite his impressive speed he couldn't help but worry that he was too late.

As the mansion swam into view over the top of the sea of trees stretched out below him Danny found a second wind. Eyebrows knotted in concentration he sped up as fast as he could hoping against hope that Sam and her family were safe.

He was inches away from the walls of the mansion when WHACK.

Something large and green smacked into the side of him and sent him crashing back into the undergrowth.

Pulling bracken from his long white hair Danny leapt to his feet to see what had attacked him. A large green wolf stood snarling at him, its gigantic paws clawing the earth as it got ready to charge.

'Right, guards.' Danny thought bracing himself for an attack. 'Why didn't I realise there'd be guards?'

To his surprise the ghostly beast did not charge it just stood their waiting. Danny was just wondering what for when he heard a rustling of leaves to his left and his right. 'Ah, an ambush.'

"Clever doggies." He laughed nervously.

Simultaneously the wolves let out a low growl which sent a shiver down Danny's spine. He saw the first wolf arch its back ready to pounce and leapt just as it did so. As Danny shot up into the air the wolves on either side of him also pounced.

There was a tremendous crash and three pained yelps below him as Danny turned in mid air and directed the Fenton thermos back down toward the wolves. Two of the creatures were caught in its green light and despite their best efforts found themselves trapped inside.

"Two down..." Danny muttered as he landed some distance away. "One to go."

And that one didn't look ready to give up without a fight. It charged at Danny Jaws snapping wildly. Danny shot ectoplasm at it but the animal dodged it. There was nothing else for it. Danny once again shot into the air. This time the wolf had anticipated his move and leapt up colliding with Danny, The pair fell through the walls into the Mansions second floor.

The force of their collision sent both Danny and the wolf skidding across the floor of the darkened upstairs room. Danny managed to clamber to his feel much quicker than the wolf. Before the animal could turn for another attack Danny was standing ready, Fenton thermos pointed directly at the fallen animal.

"Bad dog!" Danny snarled opening the flask. There was once again a flash of green and a yelp as the third and final guard was banished to the flask.

Danny spun the flask triumphantly for a moment before remembering the task at hand. He had to find Samantha quickly. By the looks of things he was in one of the guest rooms. 'Right now Samantha would probably be…'

There was a soft sigh coming from the large four-poster in the middle of the room.

'She'd probably be in that bed right there.'

But why hadn't she woken up? Danny and the wolf had certainly made enough noise. Concerned Danny dashed to her side.

"Sam?" He whispered. There was no response. Danny watched her chest rise and fall gently. She was in a deep sleep but at least she was alive.

"Sam?" Danny called again trying to rouse her. He shook her this time, still no response. This didn't seem to be a natural sleep.

'Just like sleeping beauty' Danny thought 'I wonder…'

Danny leant in close and kissed Sam softly on the lips. as he pulled away Samantha sighed deeply. Her eyes flickered.

"Danny?" Sam muttered groggily as she came to.

"Yeah I'm here." Danny smiled "don't worry."

Sam smiled at him as she sat up. He watched her cautiously as her expression changed to one of shock and terror.

"Um, well put that down to another fake out make out okay?" he said anxiously not sure how pleased Sam would be that he'd taken advantage of her in her sleep." Seriously was I that bad though?"

Sam wasn't looking at Danny however. He followed her gaze to the doorway where a large woman stood brandishing two pink pins like little swords, her long grey hair flailing wildly behind her. Her skin was ghostly green and the amulet around her neck was glowing so bright it was almost blinding.

"NO boys allowed!" she screeched surging towards the cowering couple.

To be cont.

A/n thank you for your review Lovelinelivelong639 . I hope you liked this installment to.


End file.
